


[podfic] Avengers Dissemble

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [45]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Lies, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Everybody lies, everybody fronts.





	[podfic] Avengers Dissemble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avengers Dissemble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398650) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 

** **

**Title: [Avengers Dissemble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/398650) **

**Author: ** ** [spuffyduds](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Fandom:** Avengers (movie'verse)

**Pairing:** gen

**Length:** 00:04:08

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/46%20\(AVG\)%20_Avengers%20Dissemble_.mp3) **

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
